loveroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Takeshi
Takeshi is a 16-year-old Pokémon trainer hailing from a small ranch outside of Mauville City in the Hoenn region. He is a seasoned pokémon trainer having collected the badges and competing in the Pokémon leagues of Hoenn, Kanto, Johto, Sinnoh, Unova and Kalos. He is currently travelling the Rintoras region with his childhood friend Emiko. History Takeshi was born and raised in the Hoenn region. Both of his parents are accomplished breeders and therefore live on a large ranch to accommodate all the pokémon they take care of. Takeshi set off on his pokémon journey at the age of ten receiving his starter pokémon, Torchic, from Professor Birch. Having some knowledge of raising pokémon he showed good aptitude as a trainer and quickly gained the 8 badges of Hoenn and qualifying to compete in the Pokémon League. However at the Pokémon League, his inexperience and naivety was shown as he over-trained his pokémon, causing an early first round exit. Though this loss deeply upset him, he decided to move on and start a new journey. Since then he has travelled the world competing in many Pokémon League tournaments. He is currently yet to win a Pokémon League tournament. His best record came in Unova finishing in the semi final. Having finished his journey in Kalos, he decided on travelling the Rintoras region, a region with pokémon native to all known regions. It was here that he opted not to take his partner pokémon Blaziken with him, preferring for a completely fresh start. Takeshi travelled to the Rintoras region with 2 eggs. One which hatched into a Phanpy, and the other which was given to Emiko and would later hatch into her Espurr. Personality Takeshi is quite strong willed and forward as evidenced by his battling style. He is very headstrong and quick to the point, preferring to let the battle play quickly, as opposed to Emiko's more careful and thought out strategies. He particularly dislikes dirty strategies and is a firm believer in justice as seen when he and Emiko battled Team Void's electric type army during Savannah City's rain dance festival. He is also seen to be quite impatient often waking up at the first sight of morning to challenge any gym he might be facing. He is somewhat persuasive having changed Emiko's original opinion on Pokémon battles. Pokémon on hand * Phanpy- Female, Moves known- Rollout, Defense Curl, Earth Power, Take Down. * Joltik- Male, Moves Known- Leech life, Thunder Wave, Volt Switch, Electroweb. * Grovyle- Male, Moves Known- Leaf Blade, Quick Attack, Bullet Seed, Absorb. * Krabby- Male, Moves Known- Crabhammer, Vicegrip, Iron Defense, Rest. Pokémon that may called upon Having travelled through many regions before Takeshi has a large amount of pokémon that can be called upon any time he needs them. They currently reside on his parents ranch. Hoenn * Blaziken * Walrein * Plusle * Hariyama * Dusclops * Vibrava Johto * Blaziken * Skarmory * Sneasel (evolved to Weavile while travelling Sinnoh) * Tyrouge (evolved to Hitmontop while travelling through Kanto) * Smeargle * Marowak Kanto * Blaziken * Hitmontop * Arcanine * Crobat * Seadra * Eevee Sinnoh * Blaziken * Weavile * Yanmega * Cherrim * Rampardos * Golduck Unova * Blaziken * Scrafty * Darmanitan * Duosion * Klinklang * Braviary Kalos * Blaziken * Helioptile * Piloswine * Hawlucha * Noivern * Klefki Category:Characters Category:Anime Related Category:Male